1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat, more particularly to a child safety seat having good structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is applied in an automobile for preventing a child who is seated thereon from being injured when the automobile is subjected to a collision. The child safety seat is generally placed on a seat of the automobile, while a seat belt of the automobile is buckled up to hold the child safety seat immobile and to restrain the child on the child safety seat during movement of the automobile. A conventional child safety seat generally has rigid wing segments extending forwardly and respectively from opposite lateral sides of a backrest thereof for preventing a direct lateral impact to the child seated on the conventional child safety seat. However, when the automobile is subjected to a severe impact, the seat belt will immediately stretch and the wing segments may be forced to collapse due to a pulling force resulted from the stretch of the seat belt, thereby providing room that allows the conventional child safety seat to be movable within the seat belt. Therefore, during the impact, the child seated on the conventional child safety seat may collide with an interior part of the automobile (e.g., the backrest of a front seat in front of the seat on which the conventional child safety seat is placed), and consequently be injured.